The Story That Has Gone So Very, Very Wrong
by krystalcow
Summary: Read the title. My buds and I wanted to write a whacky, weird, screwy, twoy story... so we did. Read it and Review. We wanna know what you think.There's plenty of whacky weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

The Authors of this story are:

TheEndlessSnow a.k.a TES

SapphireWolfEyes a.k.a SWE

TheCrystalCow a.k.a TCC

The Story That Has Gone So Very, Very Wrong

(Insert half a story here)

TES: RANDOMNESS

SWE: OLD PEOLPLE TEETH!

TES: ewwwwwwww

SWE: 'throws teeth in the air and gets them stuck on the ceiling' oops

TES: Now look what you have done you baka. You've gotten grandma's teeth

stuck in the ceiling.

SWE: Well gooooomen. Excuse me if I don't pay attention. Onegai, its not

like you're any better deaf girl.

TCC: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm stuck with random, stupid people! RUN AWAY!

RUN AWAY! MOMMY! I'M SCARED!

SWE: Like your mother would care. 'teeth fall down from celing and hit TCC

in the head.' Oops! GomenÖ

TCC: OWWW! 'starts sucking on thumb' I wasn't talking about my Mother, I

was talking about YOUR mommy. She is now MY mommy too.

SWE: Kewl! That rocks. 'bends down and makes a face like egore' Yeeeeees

Master 'starts to shuffle around dragging one foot' YES! Yeeeeeeeeeees

Master yesÖ

TES: 'far away in a distanced galaxy' why is it that we always talk to one

person at a time its just unfair that some one should be ignored. I know!

'Light bulb appears above head' I shall get rid of the enemy. 'Reaches

into my all-famous magic bag of weapons and pulls out a hacksaw, drills

and darts' Now which one to get rid of? Hmmmmm screw this I'll get a new

friend. 'Poof' 'Sesshoumaru appears' Lord FlufflyKins! 'Hugs lord

FlufflyKins'

Sesshoumaru: Unhand me mortal, you disgusting piece of filth

TES: But I'm not a mortal I'm Lady Snowsong of the (have to put the names

of the mountains here) mountains, and a weather mage.

Sesshoumaru: is this Sesshoumaru supposed to be impressed?

TES: 'starts crying and then another light bulb appears' "I really got to

get rid of that thing" I can do something you can't do!

Sesshoumaru: I can do everything you can do and better.

TES: 'claps hands'

Sesshoumaru: Die ungrateful mortal 'pulls out sword'

TES: You can't kill my I have the power of the Pen! OrÖ ummÖinkÖ..computer

keys? 'pulls out paper and pen' "a group of screaming girls trample Sesshy

and knock a book from his fluffy which TES will pick up" 'girls appear and

trample Sesshy' SESSHOUMARU'S DIARY? 'starts reading passages out of the

diary' "I just love me cute little teddy bear Mr. Fluffy." "today I saw

some pretty flowers that were pink and purple and blue and yellow and a

bunch more color's. later I went and pick them then braided them into

rinny's hair. It was just so much fun.

SWE: BARF! 'continues reading' "rinny and I went skipping and singing

through the poppy fields, then I started to feel tired and we all fell

down and fell asleep in the poppy fields. We woke up in a wicked witches

castle surrounded by flying monkeys." WTF! This is NOT the wizard of oz!

Sesshy: 'snatches diary back and puts it back in his fluffy. Then takes

out sword and runs at SWE' HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSIGNIFICANT PIECE OF

FILTH! NOW YOU DIE!

SWE: 'a barrier pops up in front of her and sesshy gets flattenend.'

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW LOOKS WHO'S GOING TO DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA 'cough

cough' HAHAHAHAHA

TES: now Sesshy if your going to be mean we'll send you to the corner

'looks around we are in the middle of a round room' but first you have to

find the corner.

Sesshy: 'looks around' that's not fair! This room is round!...WTF why am I

listening to you? You're not fit to eat my dung!

SWE: ewwwwwwwwww!

Sesshy: now to leave! 'draws sword and prepares to charge at the "wall" '

ahhhhhhhhh! BOOM! CRASH! OW!

SWE: 'falls over laughing' hahahahahahahahaaaaa!

TES: does Sesshy have a boo boo, do need me to kiss it and make it better?

Sesshy: 'sniff' r- really? 'Sticks out head' (SWE: is it just me or does

that sound REALLY wrong?)

SWE: 'barf' please don't do thatÖ.'smacks Sesshy' GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF

MAN! YOU'RE A DEMON FOR KAMI'S SAKE! 'grabs a sniffling Sesshy by the

front of his armor' YOU HEAR ME! A YOUKAI! FULL BLOODED YOUKAI!

AND YOU'RE CRYING BE CAUSE YOU HAVE A LITTLE BUMP! WHATS WRONG WITH

YOU! Wait, I know, it must have been the girls who trampled him, and they

must have messed up his brainÖ..

Sesshy: crawls over to TES and begs her to make the yelling stop

TES: well since Sesshy is obviously messed up we have to send him away to

a nice padded white room with big men to guard the door. 'pulls out pen

and send Sesshy away' looks around the room and shouts "MIROKU" 'miroku

magicly pops up'

SWE: 'chuckles' heheheheheheeee. CHIIBI! 'an auburn little puff ball

with really big black eyes pops up on SWE's shoulder' 'pokes chiibi on the

top of his head/body. Chiibi goes BLEH! And his eyes open really wide.

Then go normal again.' 'poke' BLEH! 'poke' BLEH! 'poke' BLEH! ACH! What?

What does ach mean? 'chiibi spits out an egg.'

Miroku: I though it was a guyÖ.. 'the egg cracks open and the room is

filled with trillions of mini chiibi's that all go BLEH! At regular

intervals. Faint muffled screaming is heardÖÖ'

TES: can't breatheÖÖchiibi's cruching..lungs

SWE: mustÖgetÖridÖofÖchiibi clonesÖ

TES: WhyÖ..powerÖÖpenÖ

SWE: chiibi, please, get rid of your clonesÖÖcant breatheÖÖ 'poke' BLEH!

'chiibi's disappear except for the original' WHEW!

Miroku: 'rubs top of two chiibi's heads and looks very pleased with

himselfÖ.chiibi's disappear' NOOOOOOOOOOOO

TES: what happened to TCC?

SWE: ÖÖCHIIBI!

Chiibi: BLEH!

SWE: 'hits chiibi on the head and he spits out TCC'

TES: How could TCC fit in there? And didn't Chiibi come awhile after TCC

disappeared?

SWE: I dunnoÖ..'SLAP!' MIROKU! YOU BOZOU HENTAI! DIE! 'shoots Miroku

with a blast of water and he disappears' oiÖ..

TES: I wanna sing a song nowÖ..ummmÖ..I can't think of anything to sing

lalalalalalalala

TCC: BRAVO! Never ever leave me alone with that guy ever again! #$! You

guys didn't even realize I was gone. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 'Sniff' you guys are

so mean.

TES: Don't worry we will never leave you alone again! What happened to

Miroku? 'looks around and spots a window' 'runs over to the window and

jumps out' WEEEEEEEEEEEE! SPLAT! Owwwww.

SWE: dude I shot him...maybe water makes him melt. 'steps on weird

puddle' ewwwwwwwwww. I think that him... TES, get back in the

window...wait, how'd we get a window?

TCC: dunno. TES! COME BACK! 'jumps out window to find TES' SPLAT hehehe

that's fun. lets do it again! 'starts talking like Charlie Brown's teacher'

TES: 'Walks into the room eating a doughnut and finds SWE looking out a

window' what are we looking at?

Disclaimer: None of us own Inuyasha (I know boo hoo) so don't say that we do. TES tried to say that she owned Inuyasha once. The men in white coats took her away. Don't worry, she's back now.

TCC's Author's notes: We do not suffer from insanity; we enjoy every minute of it. Read and Review. The two R's to live by. If you do not review, I WILL CRY! And I will be very mad. You do not want to see me mad! Ok! Right, moving on. This is the first Fanfiction that I have ever posted so tell us, YES US, what you think. Another chapter should be coming up… I think. Pretty sure anywho. Yes we are working on it but it's going very slowly. A teacher is even considering killing the story. BUT IT WILL GO ON!

Constructive critism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ok, I know this story is a little weird and had completely trailed off from Inuyasha (Which we do not own. I tried to claim them once but the big scary men in black suits came and tried to put me in a big cement room with lots of bars instead of doors. I ran and screamed.) but I swear that Inuyasha does have a big part in this story. It just might take a while for us to figure out how. I mean you to figure out how. Haha.

**SWE**: CHICKEN FLAVORED NOODLES DAMN YOU! JUST MAKE SOME NOODLES!

**TCC**: NO! NO NOODLES! NO CHICKEN FLAVORED NOODLES EITHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**SWE**: YESSSSS. YESSSSSSS, you want chicken ramen! YOU WANT CHICKEN RAMEN!

**TCC**: No chicken ramen. No chicken ramen. TES! HELP!

**TES**: Why should I help you? You didn't try to help me kill the evil SWE-monster.

**TCC**: It's not my fault

**TES**: Sure it wasn't. That's what they all say.

**TCC**: SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! It's not my fault I don't want to become a murderer! SO HA!

**TES**: Non-murderers are not aloud here. Everyone wants to kill someone.

ADMIT YOU WANT TO KILL SWE TOOOOOOOOOO.

**TCC**: Anger management MUCH!

**TES**: I don't need anger management! 'Starts mutter to myself'

Calm...Calm...Go back to the land of the ponies...

**TCC**: Land of ponies my butt! ANGER MANAGEMENT!

**TES**: Ignore her...Ignore...Ponies...Butterflies...Pretty things...No

Don't think of knives...No sharp pointy things...No killing, killing bad.

**SWE**: Whispers to TES, "Yesssss sharp pointy objects, you want to stab TCC.

Yesssss kill her. Make her bleeeeeeeeeeed! You want blooooooooddddd.

**TES**: Hehehehe I like pointy things

**SWE**: 'Hands TES a knife'

**TES**: 'Takes knife and turns around and stabs SWE'

**TCC**: 'Turns to speak with readers.' If you are squeamish or you get upset easily, leave now or forever hold your peace. 'Turns and talks to TES.' Yes. Kill her! KILL HER! 'This is my little Inuyasha moment. So if you'll excuse me.' TES! KILL HER ALREADY DAMMIT!

**TES**: Yes blood...Lots of blood...Hehehe. Blooooood.

**TCC**: KILL! KILL! 'Ahem. I'm not a violent person. I'm just tired and HYPER!'

**TES**: Yes you are

**TCC**: I am what?

**TES**: 'Goes really close to TCC and says' Violent 'and now I go on one of

my Altoid induced frenzy's' I AM A STRAWBERRY!

**TCC**: I AM NOT VIOLENT! 'Stabs TES' I AM THE STRAWBERRY! You don't have

any oactchaminnowas! MUAHAHAHA!

**TES**: You think you're a strawberry? Have you been painting in enclosed spaces again?

**TCC**: No I have been staining my box. I HAVE A DREAM!

**TES**: Uh huh, would this dream consist of strawberries eating your shoes?

**TCC**: Strawberries? Eating shoes? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY WORST

NIGHTMARE!

**TES**: What about the one with you eating the pickle and then your on a flower and a bee attacks you?

**TCC**: Naw. I think the one where I'm a cow and I'm going to be taken to get slaughtered and then I end up making out with a ... CHICKEN!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TCC's Notes: Yeah. I know this story is completely random and stupid but bear with us. Uh me. I'm trying to get the group together to finish the third chapter but that might take a while. There is a point to this story… I think.


End file.
